


One Piece PETs: Baths

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin & Nami take a bath with Zoro and Luffy. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Baths

**One Piece PETs: Baths**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:50 P.M.*****

 

   It is almost bedtime for the Straw Hat Pirates. However, four other crewmates are going to take a bath before going to sleep. It is none other than the four lovebirds on the ship.

 

"Thanks for inviting us, Nami!" said Luffy.

 

"No problem, Lulu-chan!" Nami replied.

 

"I think it'd be nice if you had a bath, Zoro, hmm?" Robin inquired.

 

"Yeah, yeah." he answered.

 

Luffy giggled as he held his rubber ducky in his paws.

 

"I can't wait to play with my rubber ducky!" he spoke up.

 

   He squeezed it, causing it to squeak; Nami smiled as she pet Luffy. Soon, they got to the bathhouse; Robin turned on the faucet and she and Nami began to strip. Luffy and Zoro could not help but blush.

 

"Aren't you two gonna strip, too?" Robin asked.

 

"Uh...yeah," Luffy answered. "Just give us a sec."

 

"Yeah," Zoro added.

 

   Afterwards, him and Luffy stripped. By that time, the bath was ready. Nami and Robin were the first ones to step into the tub; Luffy and Zoro went it after.

 

"This feels nice." Luffy commented.

 

"Yeah, not bad." Zoro added.

 

Luffy giggled as he played with his rubber ducky and Zoro rolled his eye.

 

"What a child," he muttered. "playing with his toy..."

 

"Oh, Zoro, let him have fun." Robin told him.

 

"Feh." the Tiger Man muttered.

 

   Robin scratched him behind his ears, causing him to purr; Nami just giggled. Next, she began scrubbing herself. She sighed at the warm water and how good the suds felt against her skin.

 

 _'So relaxing.'_ she thought.

 

Meanwhile, Luffy was still playing with his rubber ducky.

 

 _'How cute~!'_ Nami cooed, mentally.

 

   Luffy giggled as he squeaked his rubber ducky. Robin and Zoro? Zoro is gently scrubbing Robin's back. Quiet moans escaped the Crane Woman's lips.

 

"Oh, Zoro~!"

 

Zoro smirked. He even felt a little blood trickling from his nose.

 

"Hey, Zoro, why's your nose bleeding?" Luffy asked.

 

"Huh?" Zoro questioned.

 

That was when he noticed that his nose is, indeed, bleeding.

 

"Crap!" he cursed.

 

Robin giggled and Nami just laughed.

 

"Luffy," Nami called.

 

"Yeah?" he replied.

 

"Come over here." she told him.

 

   Luffy did not know why Nami wanted him to come over to her, yet he simply did as he was told. Nami grabbed a wash cloth and started cleaning out his ears.

 

"Nami~!" he whined.

 

"Don't you 'Nami~' me, mister," Nami said. "Your ears are filthy and someone has to clean them."

 

Luffy pouted.

 

"Heh heh heh," Zoro chuckled. "totally whipped."

 

Luffy glared before he splashed Zoro.

 

"HEY!" Zoro shouted.

 

Luffy stuck his tongue out at him and he was about to get into a fight with the Tiger Man.

 

"Oh, boy," Nami muttered. "Lulu-chan, please calm down."

 

"But, he started it!" Luffy complained.

 

"Please, _Lulu-chan_ ," Nami repeated in a voice that was a mixture of seductive and playful. "Would you do it for me?"

 

Luffy blushed upon seeing Nami's...cans.

 

"...okay."

 

Then, he sat back down in the bathtub.

 

"Good!" Nami smiled. "Now, other ear, please."

 

"Yes, ma'am." Luffy muttered.

 

He let Nami clean his right ear. Back with Zoro and Robin, Robin is washing Zoro's hair.

 

"Thanks, Robin."

 

"Anytime."

 

Zoro could not help purring.

 

 _'Damn, this feels good.'_ he thought.

 

We cut back to Nami and Luffy, the former scrubbing the latter's armpits while he pouted.

 

"Luffy, your pits smell like a monkey's butt." Nami told him.

 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Well, it's true!" Nami replied.

 

Luffy pouted, again.

 

"...It's only because I am a monkey..." he muttered.

 

"Oh, hush." Nami shushed.

 

Luffy still pouted and the Booted Puss sighed.

 

"Listen, if you're good, I'll let you eat as much meat from the fridge as you want."

 

"Okay, I'll behave." the Monkey Man replied.

 

"Great," Nami nodded. "Now, feet."

 

Luffy lifted both of his feet up as Nami scrubbed both of them. Then, Luffy started to giggle.

 

"A little ticklish, huh?" Nami asked.

 

   Luffy nodded and Nami just giggled. With Zoro and Robin, the Tiger Man is washing the Crane Woman from head to toe. Robin sighed in content. Almost nothing gave her more satisfaction than to have Zoro cleanse her this way. _Almost_ nothing.

 

"Zoro..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you."

 

"Don't mention it."

 

Luffy watched as Robin was being bathed, and then he looked at Nami.

 

"Wanna bathe me, too?" she asked.

 

Luffy nodded and Nami smiled.

 

"All right, Lulu-chan," she said, handing him the sponge.

 

Luffy smiled before he began to wash Nami's back and she let out a _very_ content sigh.

 

"Oh, yeah...!"

 

Luffy smiled. As he contiuned bathing her, she swished her tail while purring.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Thanks, Luffy."

 

"No problem!"

 

We now cut back to Zoro and Robin. Robin smiled as she scrubbed Zoro's back, next. Zoro purred as she gently scrubbed.

 

"Like that, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"Mm-hmm..." he hummed. "Thanks, Robin."

 

"Anytime, _Tora-kun_." Robin replied as she hugged Zoro from behind.

 

He could feel the Crane Woman's ample chest pressing up against his back. He could not help but blush a little.

 

"Uh, Robin...?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You think maybe you could back up a little? Please?"

 

"Oh, right! Sorry."

 

Robin then backed up a little bit. Next, she started combing out her wet hair. She hummed a bit as she did. Zoro just sat back and relaxed.

 

"Ahh..." he sighed. "That's more like it."

 

Robin giggled. Luffy just giggled as he kept playing with his rubber ducky. Nami smiled.

 

"This is fun!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Glad you enjoy it." Nami told him.

 

Luffy sighed as he sat back in the bathtub.

 

"This feels so nice, too," he said. "Thanks again for inviting us."

 

"You're welcome, Luffy!"

 

   Soon, it was time to get out. Once they dried themselves off, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Robin headed off to their rooms. Before doing so, Nami gave Luffy a kiss on his right cheek while Robin kissed Zoro on the lips.

 

"Next time...maybe we'll have a little more fun," Nami whispered with a grin and winked. "If you know what I mean."

 

Luffy blushed.

 

"Uh...looking forward to it." he responded.

 

"Good!" Nami beamed. "Goodnight!"

 

"'Night!"

 

   The two of them went to their rooms. Now, we cut to Robin and Zoro. The two are heading up to the Crow's Nest, together. As soon as they made it up, Zoro sat on the sofa; Robin picked up a blanket and wrapped the fabric around the swordsman and herself.

 

"Thanks for the bath, Robin," Zoro said.

 

"You're welcome, Zoro." Robin replied, resting her head underneath Zoro's chin.

 

"We should do it again, sometime," he added, then he grinned as he whispered, "Among other things."

 

The Crane Woman smirked.

 

"I see where you're going," she mused. "Maybe we just might try that."

 

"Can't wait." Zoro replied.

 

With that, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't remember how or where I got the inspiration for this.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, there would be times when our two fave couples would take baths together.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed~!


End file.
